


宿醉（幻象触手/Winslow)

by Marka2357



Category: The Lighthouse (2019)
Genre: Bottom Winslow, Dubious Consent, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, 触手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marka2357/pseuds/Marka2357
Summary: PWP一发完，警告：猎奇人外描写，醉酒dub-con，触手play，慎入
Relationships: Epharaim Winslow/触手, Ephraim Winslow/Mermaid
Kudos: 18





	宿醉（幻象触手/Winslow)

他今晚到底喝了多少？他的瞳仁在眼眶里骨碌乱转，舌头摩擦着齿腔，面颊的肌肤也贴住那冰凉粗粝的岩石，直往海岸上跌了一跤。现在正是午夜，月亮当空悬挂。风和浪像疯了似的把流银般的光线绞缠得稀碎，细蒙蒙的雨雾卷到温斯洛滚烫裸露的肌肤上，立刻像遇见热锅炉似的被蒸干。

水的声音从他身体里钻出来：那种黏糊糊的泡沫在狭窄管道里磨蹭的动静。温斯洛的下身和大腿就随着这响声扭动不休，那两只漂亮的眼睛大睁着，朝外露出癫疯的凶光；帽子也让风给掀翻了，水淋淋的头发贴在脑袋上。他的鞋子在地上直打滑，粗糙的、满是酒骚味儿的衣服像砂纸似的刮磨皮肤。三四个浪打过来，他的衣服全湿透了，袖子和下摆垂荡着像衰老动物的乳房。

“噢，这行不通，”温斯洛嘟哝道。他侧着躺倒在粗糙的石头上，天空如同天鹅绒幕布那样黑，蒙蒙的海雾使得苍白的月亮看起来朦胧黯淡。像个死去的女人，哭得面颊失色，尸体在海面上弹来弹去，“她，她……”

让他日思夜想的是那条人鱼。那条从那鲸骨雕像里幻化成的人鱼。那女性的、美丽的、邪恶的、凶险的人鱼。她去哪了？他在礁石上爬行，可只觉得身体里的东西搅动得更厉害了。温斯洛拱起腰背，呻吟着想要爬起来。他的两腿朝外撇开，海水在皮肤上留下盐粒。黏腻的，滑溜溜的，吸着，揉着，在他后穴附近试探不休，却只探进小半寸进去。温斯洛想回身看看，但他醉得太厉害，杜松子酒在他胃里晃荡，他的鼻腔里灌满海的腥味。

可突然之间，那湿滑的东西一下钻进他的后穴里，挤开无人触碰过的嫩壁。温斯洛呜咽起来，像个婴儿似的蜷成一团。他的阴茎应当探入那冰凉的阴唇，撬开那死亡的兰花般的鳞片，他的阴茎应该挤进人鱼紧密的阴道里。可今晚，噢，今晚不是这样。

今晚大海才是生了阳具的那一个。他意识到，试着把眼睛睁得更大，拼命想看清自己身上缠着什么东西，那被酒精弄得麻木的手指在礁石上揪扯着，直到血从指甲里渗出来。他又怕又痛，像个疯子似的扑腾挣扎。

难道海不应当是女人吗？海应当是母亲。她的模样一天变幻七次，从少女变成老妪。她宽得像个女人，强健得像个女人。她是最浪荡的妓女和最圣洁的母亲，吞吃掉所有的精液，好像宙斯的父亲啃噬自己的骨肉。她的阳具从哪里来？

温斯洛此时在脏兮兮的水和石头上扭动，觉得自己才像个母亲，像个处女。他哀叫着，接着就让那些触手给卷起来了。它们蜷曲着揪扯住他的大腿、上臂，裹住他小而挺的臀部。它们把年轻的看守人那肮脏邋遢的衣服布料给掀开，从下面探触过去抚摸他年轻的身体。 **漂亮小子** ，眼睛比女人还亮。托马斯的声音在他脑海里响起来。可托马斯不在这儿。那些带吸盘的触手滑过他的身体，裹住他紧致的腰肢，像冰凉的舌头舔过他肋骨的肌肤。

“不，不，”温斯洛摇着头嘀咕，“求求你，求求你。”

听呐，听呐，汽笛在遥远的雾气对面响起，好像海妖在吼叫，这声音接着又被翻滚的海浪花盖了过去。海鸥在夜色中哀鸣，翅膀扑动着。鱼在水底吐出来气泡，在最深的地方，一头蓝鲸在唱歌。海就这样说话了。没有人比她更会说话。再美的双唇也发不出这样的声音，再智理的哲人也写不下如此的真言。

她在朝我宣战呢。温斯洛想。她在魅惑我，她在训斥我。海的威严震慑得他泪流不止，恐惧和狂怒又纠缠得他浑身发抖。他的裤子被褪到了膝盖处，苍白的大腿上显出青紫的瘀伤，好像瓷白大理石深处的裂纹。他已经滚进了浅海，平躺在礁石中间，浪花打来时，水会没过他瘫开的手掌。

没有杜松子酒了。最后的十二瓶。腐烂的龙虾，难吃的饼。晒干的鱼尸尝起来像开裂的受潮的墙皮。温斯洛在他面前活活淹死之后，鼻孔里流下来蓝色的水。他以前可从没见过这场景。他的意识仿佛在流动，像撕裂的纸片似的在海风中散开，直到身后传来的痉挛让他尖叫出声。“啊啊——”他喊道，像那些蓝鲸、海鸥和鱼一样。他的胡须湿透着遮住他柔软的嘴唇，那些触手开始抚摸他的面颊，描摹他的鼻梁，欣赏他的颧骨。他生着一双阴沉明亮的碧眼，眼睑的轮廓锋利，好像有人在纸上剪出了豁口。他生着一张漂亮的嘴，让厚厚的上唇鬓遮住了。他生着一张美丽的脸，让那癫狂的嘴和紧张的眼掩盖掉了。他生着一具好看的身体，就裹在苦工的破衣衫下，海的诅咒至少懂得欣赏这一点。终于，触手从他唇边爬过来，深入他的喉咙。

好像蛇钻进洞里，像婴儿挤进子宫，温斯洛在浅滩里拼命挣扎着，可那粗壮的触手越伸越长，挤开他滚烫的喉咙。泪水从他眼睛里涌出来，温斯洛觉出自己的大腿根被卷起来扯向两边，他想伸手握紧探入自己喉咙的触手，但那些东西接着就绑住了他的手腕。他在浅水里呜咽着，像只搁浅的幼鲸。触手冲撞着他的前列腺，裹着他湿淋淋的身体。窒息和快感交织着袭遍他破碎的意识。他那两条苍白的长的腿在束缚中试着伸屈，他的腰肢在破碎的织物下辗转，他的臀部颤动着夹得更紧。

他听见自己发出喑哑的哽咽，在那蒙蒙的海雾中，在翻腾的墨水般的海洋里，他像一尾被剥去鳞片的鱼似的疼痛地翻腾着。而他所有的羞怯、愤怒、紧张，他的愧疚，他的痛苦，他那混沌的幻觉，都在撕扯般的剧痛中消弭了。他几乎要被贯入的触手扯成两半，他想象着自己的小腹鼓起来的模样，他打开的双腿颤抖着，被撑开的嘴唇难耐地吞吐，像位承受苦难的母亲。

它们拖着他朝海里滚过去，浪花开始拍打他裸露的皮肤。很快温斯洛就要沉进那漆黑的水里，和它们融为一体。他从牢房里滑向无限，从拘束滑向自由，从暗影里滑向光明。恐惧的狂喜击碎他的节节脊骨，让他得以像只软体动物似的贴服着海底游动。海鸥要从天上飞下来，啄食他的内脏，攫取他腹中浮动的生命的火种。但此时他什么也不用管。此时他只需要顺从地允许海洋让自己到达高潮，在射精时他的阳具挺立的形态正如同那座灯塔，在顶端散开白色的光雾。他作为母性的女子与海洋交媾，又成为了带阳具的男人。也许他的性别早已在独立的小岛上像蜡油似的歪曲溶解，或许……

**

温斯洛在梦里咕哝着瑟缩成一团，弄湿了被子。

托马斯·维克瘸着腿从门口走来。几秒种后，温斯洛就要被灯塔看守人吵醒。“起来了，小子！”他这样吼道，拿煤油灯晃他的眼睛，“风暴正要吞吃我们的魂灵，你可不该像条懒惰的狗，一觉睡到清早。”

他像做梦似的睁开眼睛瞧着他，觉得自己的大腿还因为刚刚的高潮微微发颤。他闻见卧室里那挥之不去的腥味。托马斯的脑袋像头灰狮子似的悬挂在半空中。有那么几秒钟，温斯洛觉得自己好像不认得他了。但接着他的意识就溜了回来。

在远远的地方，他依旧能听见海洋正朝他高声叫喊。但她的话此时失去了意义，听起来只像海鸥、浪花、船和鱼的奏鸣曲。“Aye, Sir,”温斯洛在托马斯朝他发怒之前答应道。他磨蹭到床边，荡下小腿，开始穿鞋子。在他床铺另一边，那鲸骨雕成的人鱼塑像随着他的动作从被子上掉下来，落在地上。温斯洛把它捡起来，用拇指摩挲它的尾巴。等托马斯转过身去之后，他把它紧紧攥在手里，低头吻了它的脸。


End file.
